Love Potion Mishap
by BlueberryNinja
Summary: Donna is jealous of kim and jack. Kim is jealous of the attention jack gives donna. And how will Jack tell kim his feelings? Will she like him back? What happens when something new appears in chemistry class?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is a Kack fan fic. Expressing my love for Kim+Jack and Kickin' It. I **have** a bunch of ideas for this category but I'm just starting off with one. I have another one thatt's really coming along, but I don't have the beginning it's in my journal and I have to space it all out. So please enjoy!**

**Kim POV**

We were walking through the school when we were stopped by Donna Tobin and her stupid ponytail. I must of said that alst part out loud because I heard Jack mumble to me "French Braid." I rolled my eyes.

"Hi Jack!...Kim." she said her voice going from excited to dry.

"Heeeey Doona." Jack said trying to be smooth.

"I was wondering if you wanted to study later?" she said being super fake.

"Sure I'd lo-…..I can't." Jack said his gaze traveling to me.

"I'm studying with Kim tonight, Maybe another time?" he said sweetly. Donna frowned.

"Sure maybe another time." She said through gritted teeth. She then slammed her locker and trudged down the hall.

_That'll show you! Don't mess with my man! Wait what? No Kim you DO NOT like Jack_! She told herself. Her eyes traveled up to his, distant and blank.

_What was going on in his head?_

**Jack POV**

_Kim looked angry and upset when Donna asked me to study. Why? Hm maybe she was jealous….ha! She does have a crush on me, but should I let her know that I have a crush on her?_

He was awkened from his thoughts by someone lightly shaking him. He blinked and turned his head only to see Kim, concern clear in her eyes.

"You ok?" she asked sweetly?

"Yeah, yeah. Just got some...stuff on my mind." he said trying to find words.

She gave him a _I totally don't believe you_ look but shook it off.

"Well, we gotta get to chemistry, you coming?"

"Yeah let's go."

They entered class and took their seats towards the middle of the room. Taking note of the teacger's surprisingly good mood.

**NO POV**

"Ok class! Today we're learning about something very exciting!" she said turning to face the class.

"I got a call from one of our school's labs and they said we can start learning about new 'potions' and chemicals. And today I have picked one of my favorites, the love potion.

Donna instantly perked up as she heard this, and shifted her gaze to Jack, who seemed to be dozing off.

Kim also lifted her head from her notebook to listen

_Love Potion? pft! Why would I be interested in a love potion?_ That's stupid! Her gaze the shifted to Jack lightly dosing off next to her, one side of his face slightly facing her. _Besides, I wouldn't use it for anything or anyone... _she looked at Jack and idea popping into her head. _No Kim! Love Potions arn't real! and if they were it would be wrong to use it like that!_ she scolded herself.

"As you all know a love potion is used to make someone fall in love with you." she continued.

"This will be interesting..."Donna mumbled whipping out her notebook sready to take as many notes as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I wanted to thank everyone for reviewing! I'm a little frazzled with schoolwork and reading ff and writing fanfic that I have less time to update! I updated for you guys! Plus the details are flowing fast so I have to get them fown somewhere! Plus my cousin has been teasing me on my love for this subject, or a certain male actor in it... But this is one of my favorite categories so Here's Chapter 2!**

**Kim POV**

"What you'll need for this special experiment, is pine needles, water, a rare pink rose, and the DNA of you and the person you'd plan to use it with." Ms. Jenkins continued.

This had no interest in me what-so-ever, but I couldn't help but be the least bit intrigued by the idea of a love potion. I looked over to Jack only to see him sleeping. _Of course, love doesn't interest him_. I sighed.

_Damn. _I looked behind me to see Donna Tobin looking frantically to sharpen her pencil.

"Gimme' that!" she yelled as she took the pencil sharpener from Milton. She then finished writing down the notes the teacher wrote and closed her journal in triumph.

"This is going to be fun." She said not knowing I overheard. _What are you planning Donna? _I thought. I then turned my attention to Jack as he began waking up, and before the bell too. Surprising.

"Good morning Jack! Remember what today is?" I cooed slowly.

"What momma?" he asked his eyes still closed and half asleep. I tried my hardest to keep myself from laughing.

"The Circus! We're gonna go see all your little clown friends!" I cooed. He jumped out of his seat and screamed.

"Mr. Anderson, is there something you'd like to share with the class?" Ms. Jenkins asked lowering her glasses.

Jack shot me a glare I just laughed. "No ma'am." He said as he got up back into his seat.

"Well then, let's continue." She said turning back to the board.

I was trying my best not to start burst out laughing. I thought he'd gotten over his fear of clowns. I guess they still freak him out.

He then scooted closer to me and whispered low so the teacher couldn't hear.

"What was that for?" he asked sounding just the slightest bit angry.

"Well, you were sleeping, we're in class, and I had to find some way to wake you up." I snickered.

"Just don't do it again ok?" I nodded. "I don't even get why we're talking about this stupid potion stuff." He continued. "Why are we learning this? When are we gonna' ise something like this?" he whined.

"I don't know. Ms. Jenkins probably like's the idea 'cause she's lonely. A lot of people would be as desperate as to use some kind of love potion on someone that they like." As I said this my eyes traveled to Donna Tobin, who had stopped writing, begging the teacher with her eyes for more detail.

**Jack POV**

I was sure that I was soon going to just die from boredom. I looked around to see that all the other guys in the class had the exact same thought. But when I looked to jerry only to see that he looked wide awake. _Why is he so interested in this_. I thought. So I got out a piece of paper and threw it at his head. It hit his arm withf ull force causing him to collapse on his desk. _Yeah I thought so. Not even a guy like Jerry could be into something like this. _I thought.

The impact caused him to jolt awake. He looked around quickly, then down at his desk, where he cound a scrunched up piece of paper.

He smirked at what it said. _Hey Jerry, is there anything more boring in the world than watching you're lonely chemistry teacher talk enthusiastically about some love potion? -Jack_

Jerry wrote back quickly then through the note back to Jack.

Jack caught it with one hand, uncrumpled it, and read the response.

_Eh it's better than watching the infomerrcial with my Uncle Carlos, about mexican barbe-Q grills. -Jerry M._

I laughed at Jerry's response, and at the thought of some desperate girl, actually making this love potion. Besides, it wouldn't even work. Magic isn't even real. Right? he thought about this for amoment until he heard the teacher slap her chalk down.

"Ok class. Side effects, of these are not fatal but should be given into consideration with care. Side affects are passing out, breif memory loss, neausea, anger bursts, and um how do i put it... uh, loopiness." she said smiling.

He smirked. "Sounds like a drink full of problems."

Kim nodded. "At least it's better than those anti-depressant drugs that have like 20 side effects." she laughed. Man I love that laugh.

I laughed with her. "Yeah, you might as well just put yourself in a hospital!" she laughed even harder, her beautiful smile flashing.

I sighed. I'm the luckiest man to have a great friend like her. I looked over to her, only to lock eyes and watch the sun dance on her beautiful golden locks.

_If only I could tell her._

**Donna POV**

_So good. So good! Ok, I have everything I need, a plan, the ingrediants, and the side effects to watch out for. Now I just need a little more infor about it and I'm golden!_ I thought. I looke to my left to see Kim and Jack laughing together. _It's just unfair! A loser like Kim shouldn't bable toe hang with someone as cool and talented as him. _Out of anger donna had accidentally broke her pencil.

"Uh Donna you broke your pencil." I looked next to me. That dweeb Milton had said that.

"No duh!" I said sharply.

"Now class, the scientists say that the love potion doesn't last for a very long period of time. It lasts for about 2 days and then wears off. for it to continuously worj youd have to give the person another does after 2 days before it wears off. Of course you could give it to them after it wears off, but the effects would be less effective." Ms. Jenkins explained.

_Perfect! That was the last bit of information I needed to complete my plan._ I though, scribbling this down(with a pen) in my notebook

Soon after the bell rang for the end of class. I quickly packed my things and was one of the first ones out the door, swinging my french braid behind my shoulder.

I was walking down the hall when I looked behind me I caught Jack staring at my legs. I turned around, batted my eyelashes, and gave him my winning smile. After about 5 seconds Kim walked up to him and elbowed him in the stomach. She then motioned for them to leave for lunch.

_Ugh, Kim! Why do you have to ruin everything?_ But I let my all my anger flow out of me as a smirked crossed my face. _Yeah, you enjoy your time with him, Kimmy. Because soon, very very soon, he's going to be mine._

With those that, I turned on my heel and headed to my free period. I had some ingrediant collecting to do.

**A/N:Well there it is chapter 2! I'm working on making them longer just to be nice. I hope you guys enjoyed it. I feel this story has good future in mind. I also wanted to thank everyone for the great reviews! But review more and give me your thoughts on what you'd like to see happen next, I might, maybe, take it into consideration. I'll update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3! I just wanted to thank you all for reviewing it's so wonderful. I just wanted to shout out to Blackbeltboyz101, ChellyPeppers, and MrsCharlieAckles. Those are just a few of all the people who gave me great ideas. Some will be incorporated but let's just go with my flow….**

**Jack POV**

I was holding my stomach from the blow Kim just gave me with her elbow.

"Ow!" I said giving her a glare.

"Stop staring at girls butts!" she glared back at me. I stooped getting an idea.

"So what you're saying is, that you're jealous of me looking at other girls?" I asked a smirk on my face.

Her cheeks turned a furious shade of red and she was obviously trying to hide it.

"No! It's rude and gross to be just staring at girls butts!" she retorted quickly.

"Ok, whatever you say Kimmy." I said with a smirk. But I was again brought with an elbow to the stomach.

"Ow! Fine. I gotta go see you Kim!" I yelled over my shoulder as I walked away."

**Kim POV **

I watched him jog down the hall towards his locker. I missed him already. I began walking out of the school towards the mall for karate practice, when I spot Donna Tobin. She was bent over behind a tree. _What the hack is she doing? _I thought. I walked over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Uh Donna, what are you doing?" I asked. She stood up with pine needles, water and roses in her hands.

"Nothing, just doing some…nature collecting…." She said hesitantly.

"Really? What is this nature collecting for? I asked suspicious. Donna never got her hands dirty like this.

"Uh just to, uh, get to know nature better!" she said with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Whatever." I said as I turned to walk away. _Something's up with her, I don't know what, but something is._ I thought.

I was walking into the dojo when I hear Jerry yelling something.

"Yes! I have finished it!"

"And what is it this time?" I asked bordley.

"I made the love potion. But it's pink though..." Jerry said holding up a smile bottle of the substance.

He took the cap of and sniffed it. "Woooooo! That smells good! Give it a wiff Kim!" he said holding the bottle up for me.

I rolled my eyes and gave it a wiff. "Wow, smells like roses." I said surprisingly liking it. I rolled my eyes again.

"Why did you make this again?" I asked.

"I don't know, I was bored, in case I used it...I made it so it'd last longer n' two days. It's not like I was going to use it...well there's always Kelsi..." he said trailing off.

I thumped him on the head. "No don't force girls to fall in love with you." I said scoldingly.

"Ay! Dang chica you hit hard! Fine Fine." he said butting the bottle on the ledge with Rody's trophies, obviously not remembering to put the cap on.

He took out two water bottles and opened them. "Want one Kim?" he handed her a bottle "Sure, ow!" I said

"What?" Jerry asked

"You're water bottle just caught on my hair." Not realizing a strand of hers had fallen into Jerry's bottle.

"Heh, sorry." Jerry siad rubbing th back of his head, letting a piece of his hair fall into Kim's water bottle.

"Whatever let's just start training, but I'd be careful about Eddie." I said pointing behind me.

Eddie was angrily punching a dummie.

"Yeah. Milton told him he wasn't a 'playah'." Jerry said puffing his shirt.

We placed our water Bottles below Jerry's bottle of 'potion.'

We went to the center of the mat and took our fighting stances.

"So uh, Kim, could you maybe...I don't know...get a lock of Kelsi's hair for me!" he said the last part quickly, his face brightenning.

I took a step towards him, grabbed his arm and twisted it, and flipped him.

"Ayos Miyo!" he said lying on the ground.

"That's what you get for trying to force girls into relationships!" I said sternly.

"Ay ya!" Eddie said punching the dummie close to Rudy's trophies.

"Careful Eddie! You're gonna knock over the trophies!" I said.

With another kick, he punched the dummie into the wall.

"Eddie! Be more careful!" Eddie shrugged in apology.

_A/N:What the three didn't know is the bottle of liquid that had been knocked over, and poured into two nearby water bottles._

**NO POV**

Jerry walked over to get his water bottle. "Opps forgot to put the cap on!" he said oblivious to it's no, knocked over position.

"Hey Kim, want your bottle?"

Yeah throw it she said.

He threw it and she caught it with ease. They both took large long gulps of the water.

"Woooo! That felt good."

Kim retracted from her drink. "Yeah it tastes kinda funny though." she said eyeing the bottle.

"Eh your mouth is just dry." he said looking at her "Your probably right." she said blushing noticing his gaze.

"Hey guys I'm sorry about the trophies an-"

"It's fine Eddie." Jerry said waving his hand dissmissing him, his eyes never leaving Kim.

"Are you guys ok." Eddie asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Kim said finally blinking. "I'm just gonna go grab a burger." Kim said heading for the door.

"I'll come with!" Jerry said quickly. Kim turned around, a grin on her face,

"Whatever." Eddie said going back to punching dummies. As soon as they had ledt Jack walked in.

"Hey Eddie!" Jack said. He looked around and saw no one but Eddie. "Where's everyone else?" he asked.

"Milton's at a chess tournament, Rudy went to get some, duck tape for his office, and Jim and Jerry just left to get a burger together." Eddie said looking at Jack.

**Jack POV**

Hearing Eddie say the last part made me go stiff. I don't know why _Yes you do you like Kim._ Shut up. _Tell her how you feel_. Later. Wait did I just sorta admit I like Kimm? _Yes. _Ahhhhhh!

"Wait, they went like together, together?" i asked through gritted teeth.

"Nah! They're just friends. Though they were staring at each other a lot..." Eddie said pondering thi conversation

That was all I had to hear, I was fuming. With that I turned on my heel and stormed out the door.

A burger together huh? I was so angry. I didn't know why! Was I jealous? _Yes._ Grrrr. I stormed to Circus Burger, but was stopped by someone.

"Hey Jack!"

**A/N: How was it? Was it good? Sorry I took long to update. Homework and friggin writer's block! But please review! I loved the ideas you guys gave! I hope you liked! So keep em' coming and I'll c ya'll soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! I feel really bad for not updating! Stupid school and laziness! But I did write a new one-shot and are working on a couple new kickin it one-shots so please review and enjoy. And I promise to update sooner! Again I feel terrible about not updating, I'll do it more often I promise! *Mentally takes permanent note to self.* Enjoy!**

**Jack POV**

"Hey Jack!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn around and am surprised to see who it is. I let a little bit of the anger flow out of me and play it cool.

"Heeeey! Donna. Whats goin on?" I say cooly.

She giggles. "Oh, I don't know I was walking around town and decided to stop by a-" she started.

"Hold on. I'm sorry Donna. I'll see ya later." I said and began to walk away.

I still had the anger built up inside me about Jerry and Kim. I mean why would Kim go for a guy like Jerry? She hates Jerry! Well she doesn't hate him I mean their friends but- ugh! I stormed to the entrance of Circus burger, and threw the doors open furiously. I scanned the room for Kim and Jerry. When my eyes landed on them, they were laughing and having a good time.

I was about to go over there, and let the emotions come out when…

**Milton POV**

I was walking through the mall headed to karate practice. I had just Aced my math test (again), talked to Julie again, and just won our school chess tournament. My day was perfect, nothing could go wrong! I walked into the dojo expecting Jack to do a bunch of cool flips, and Kim flipping Jerry. But all I saw was Eddie.

"Where's everybody else?" I asked as I walked up to him. He then turned around to face me.

"Kim and Jerry were here, but then they acted all weird and made weird eyes," Eddie stopped to make gaga eyes. "Then they went to grab a burger. That's when Jack came in and when I told him where they were he stormed out seeming kinda mad." Eddie said taking a breath.

"Hmmmmm… they were acting weird you say?" I pondered. I walked over the window thinking hard about this, when I see Jack angrily storming towards Circus burger….and away from Donna Tobin!

"Eddie quick follow me!" I shouted as we sprinted out the door. We knew from experience that when Jack get's mad, he can do some damage. And we knew something was up. He walked away from Donna Tobin!

We finally caught up Just as he was storming towards Kim and Jerry . Is that what he was mad about? I didn't care at the moment. Eddie and I each grabbed one of his arms and held him back before he reached the table.

We had just saved Circus Burger from a giant eruption.

**Jack POV**

I was about to confront Kima nd Jerry when I was held back by Milton and Eddie.

"C'mon guys let me go!" I shouted as I struggled from their grasp. It was sem-easy, Milton being the twig that he was. However Eddie had gotten stronger.

"No Jack. We've seen you this mad, and we're not going to let a packed Circus burger see your soon to be eruption." Eddie said pulling me towards the door.

"Besides! Their probably just having a bite as friends! We all do it all the time. Plus we know you and Kim like eachother. Even Jerry knows it."

My cheeks turned a light pink, but I shook it off.

"No! He's obviously flirting with her! I mean look iat him!" I motioned to Jerry being goofy, while Kim laughed. "And I don't have a crush on her! I'm just trying to protect the friendship between all of us!" I said angrily.

"Just let it go Jack!" Eddie told me annoyed and irritated.

I rolled my eyes and thought of the best thing I could to try to escape their grasp. I did a backflip, which of course flipped them with me, causing them to fall on their backs, and release their grasp of me. With that I angrily strode to Kim and Jerry's laughing table. I stooped at the end of it.

"Ahem!" I coughed really loudly. They turned to me and stopped laughing.

"Oh um, hi Jack." she said, like she was usrprised to see me. _Why? _

"Uh, dud? I know we're bro's and all but, I'm kinda busy her... he said motioning to Kim with his eyes.

That's it!

"Busy with what exactly?" I yelled. That did it. I blew my top, I was angry, I was jealous I was confused why, I knew but I didn't. I was just fuming.

"You guys, go out to get a burger, without telling?" They looked at me funny, wincing a little at my tone of voice.

"Calm down dude, I mean we jus today.." he started, but I cut him off.

"When did this happen?" I said motioning my arms back and forth between them.

They looked at a loss for words. Kim was about to speak but I cut her off as well.

"No! I thought we were supposed to be friends? I mean dating behind our backs? Going out for a burger? How do you think this makes the rest of us feel? Huh?" My hands were clanched so tight my knuckles were turning white, I had begun to seat a little on my forhead, and my face probably looked as red as a cherry with anger.

By now all of Circus burger was listening in on my outburst. Jerry look stunned while Kim sat nervous and a bit guilty. _Good._

"Jack, Dude! Calm down this just happened today. I mean we were in the dojo. Kim had flipped me and it was a regular day. I just...ya know noticed, she looked kinda pretty." Jerry started. At this Kim blushed furiously. "I thought, man she looks really good, hot even, hotter than Kelsey. And Woooo! She llokd beautiful with her hair flipped back!" Jerry continued. "Kim laughed, while blushing.

"I don't know dude. I don't know what happened I just kinda...fell in love." Jerry said looking at Kim. I looked to her as well, expecting the Kim I knew to be grossed out an flip him. But she just laughed and smiled like the feeling was mutual.

I looked behind me to Eddie and Milton who looked awe-struck. Them and all of Circus burger. The entire restaurant was silent.

Kim and Jerry smiled at eachother, then looked to me with nervous faces. I did the best thing I wanted to do. But I did it mostly out of impulse...

I punched Jerry staright in the jaw with all of the force I had.

I then walked out angrily. Pushing the doors away with all my might, leaving a completley shock filled circus burger.

**A/N: BAM! Threw a bomb at the end! I did a Milton POV cause it just kinda fit there. Even though I dragged the chapter a bit. It all came together! Again so so so sorry for not updating sooner! Hope you liked it! What will happen next? Reviews ar ethe best thing so please review! And teh ideas you guys gave me I luved! So please review and send more ideas thanks! c u soon and merry christmas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi! Merry Christmas! This chapter is my present to all of you! I know a lot of you like it and want certain stuff to happen, but I put Donna in there for a reason. To mess with jack and Kim's love. Kim get's a tad jealous but not as much as Jack. So yeah. I might make the story shorter than expected. But for all jack+kim fans, luv will prevail! Enjoy and Review! **

**Donna POV**

I was really mad that Jack just stormed away from me like that. But I stuck around to watch what he was going to do. I saw him storm into circus burger really mad. Suddenly I heard him yelling at Jerry….and Kim! A big smile grew on my face. _Ha see Jack Kim doesn't like you. You should be with me!_ Suddenly he punched Jerry and stormed out the doors.

_This is my chance!_ I thought as I decided to put the potion in action! I got out a water bottle I bought, and poured the potion into the bottle. I then dropped a single one of my hairs into the bottle. I then ran to catch up with him. My French braid flailing behind me.

"Jack, Jack!" I called. He turned around, frustration and anger velar on his face. "What happened? You look really tired. He was panting, and his face was all red.

"Not now Donna. I need some time alone." He started to storm off, but I caught his arm. "Wait. I know you need to cool off. But before you go just have a drink of water," I said holding out the bottle. "To ya know, cool down." I said with a fake smile. His expression softened.

"Hey thanks Donna. You're the only person who's been Generally nice to me this afternoon." He said. With that that said he unscrewed and took large long gulps of the bottle until it was all gone.

"Ah. Thanks Donna I needed that." His expression hardened again. "Now excuse me." He started to walk off again. I started to get upset that it didn't work. _Stupid potion. I knew it wasn't real_. I started to walk away with my head down, when I bumped into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" I snapped. I looked up. And to my surprise it was Jack. He was blushing. "Oh..uh….sorry….uh Donna." He started. He seemed nervous to talk to me. I think it's working! I thought. "Um I was just thinking, maybe you want to…uh… take a walk in the park…..together?" he said blushing and avoiding my gaze. I smiled evilly, but replaced it with a grin.

"Sure I'd love too!" With that I took his hand, (He blushed) and he gave me his gorgeous smile, and we started walking towards the park.

_Victory!_ I thought. I just had to make some more potion, to keep it's affect going, watch for side effects…..and Kim.

**Kim POV**

I was shocked, stunned, dumbfounded. Jack had come storming into Circus burger and started yelling at me and Jerry! I mean sure the feelings we had for each other, just started today, but he had no right to judge us like that! And all of the sudden he punched Jerry!

I was now kneeling on the floor helping him up.

"Oh sweetie! Are you ok?" I asked worried. He had a big red mark on the side of his jaw, where Jack had punched him.

"Yeah I'll be fine. But that karate pays off for him man. He punches harder than my Uncle Max when he's after some Mexican tacos! Huh, you do not want to be there!" he said, seeming back to his old self.

"Well he'll learn to except us. I mean he had no right to judge us. But I can kinda see where he was coming from. The silence in Circus burger gradually went away, and people began chatting normally again. Just then, Eddie and Milton walked over to us.

"Hey are you guys ok?" Milton asked worried.

"Yeah, Jack seemed pretty pissed, and that punch looked like it could've broken your jaw Jerry!" Eddie said throwing his arms up for emphasis.

"Yeah. We're fine. Jack will get over it. But it did kinda hurt bro. But, I'll be fine." Jerry said rubbing his jaw.

There was then an awkward silence. Finally Eddie broke it.

"So, when did you guys, ya know…..get together?" Eddie asked awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

I smiled softly, and chuckled. "It's okay Eddie. We got together like 15 minutes ago. When we realized we had feelings for each other." I said smiling at Jerry, who gave me the same loving look.

"Oh, wow. So you really don't have a crush on Jack…." Milton said awkwardly. I made a weird face.

"No! I told you guys that a million times. I love Jerry now." I said still smiling at him.

Eddie and Milton gave each other awkward glances. "Ok the,." Milton gave a sigh. "Well we're happy for you guys." He said giving us a smile. "ok, we'll just leave you to alone then." They then walked out of the restaurant and I gave Jerry a kiss. "Ya know, chica, you kiss better than you flip. I can see why Jack would like you.

I blushed and we began kissing again. Suddenly, darkness consumed me.

**Milton POV**

Eddie and I were walking through the mall, trying to figure out what had just happened. "Ok let's review," I started holding up my hand to count my fingers. "Jack yelled at Jerry and Kim, Jack punched Jerry and storms out, Jerry and Kim tell us they are now dating, and finally Kim and Jerry kiss." I said a little disturbed by the last one.

"This is one messed up, heck of a day." Eddie replied. We then left through the gate of the mall and headed towards the park to do some serious thinking.

It just didn't fit that Jerry and Kim would like each other, and so suddenly too. We all know Kim and Jack like each other. It just doesn't add up! I sighed in frustration as we sat against a shady tree in the middle of the park.

"It's gonna be weird in the dojo with Kim and Jerry dating. Eddie said. Shuttering at the thought. I did as well. "Yeah, I'm just wondering why all of the sudden they like each other. I guess I understand if it's love, but how's Jack gonna take it? I'm actually confused for once!" I said throwing my arms up in frustration.

I sighed at least we can enjoy the beautiful, senseful, view of the park. Clear sky, blooming flowers, Jack kissing Donna, the beautiful fountain, and- wait what? "Jack kissing Donna?" I exclaimed. Eddie looked up to see where I was looking, and his mouth fell open in shock.

"Why the heck is he kissing Donna?" Eddie asked turning to me. "How should I know? I knew for a fact that he totally likes Kim! You could obviously tell." I said.

Ok. Now this really doesn't make sense. Why is everybody acting so weird. Maybe not Donna cause she actually liked Jack. But everybody is falling in love all of the sudden? And why today? How? And why fall for those certain people. Questions I just had to answer.

"C'mon Eddie let's go knock some sense into him." I said. Eddie nodded in agreement and we began to walk over to them. We were stopped when my cellphone rang.

"Hello?" I answered

"Milton? It's Julie! Come quick!"

"What's wrong Julie?"

Well, about 5 minutes ago, Kim and Jerry were talking and kissing, when they just plain passed out. Their not reacting to anything! We need to get them home! Please come help!"

I started to panic. "Ok Julie we'll be over asap." I said reassuringly.

"Oh thank goodness! C you soon! Bye!"

With that I hung up and tugged on Eddie.

"C'mon we gotta go. Jack has to wait.

"Why? I mean he's kissing Donna Tobin!" he exclaimed.

"I know but, Kim and Jerry mysteriously blacked out and we need to help Julie get them home."

Eddie nodded in understanding and we began to jog towards the mall.

I sure hope Kim and Jerry are all right. And once they are. I am getting down to the bottom of all this nonsense. I have a weird feeling of all this so called 'love.'

**A/N: And Scene! Kinda boring, but it fits the story line along. I know you guys wanted me to update and I thought it'd be a nice Christmas gift to read a new chapter of a good story! So thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming! I love them and I love you guys! Merry Christmas! Sorry I was a littl elat on posting this.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey Guys! Sorry for the cliffy, or for events you may have not liked. But mysteries will be solved and romances will come together. (If you know what I mean) Please review and enjoy!**

**Jack POV**

Ok. I am thoroughly confused. One minute, I'm storming out the gates of the mall, the next I'm sitting in the park kissing _Donna Tobin_. It feels wrong yet right, at the same time. I don't know I felt this pull to her, but I couldn't tell why.

We were kissing when I saw something out of the corner of my eye. I broke away to see Milton and Eddie jogging away. I wonder what they were doing?

My thoughts were broken by a voice. "Jack? Jack? Jack!" I jumped a but, snapping out from my daze.

"Are you ok, sweetheart?" Donna asked me sweetly. I just grinned.

"Heh, yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I convinced her. I was feeling a little light-headed, and my head was clouded with thoughts, that I couldn't decipher. She just grinned and pecked me on the cheek.

"Ok. Well, I gotta go. Bye Jackie!**"**

**Kim POV**

I woke up, with my head pumping and my mouth really dry. I forced my eyes open, it taking a while adjusting to the lighting.

"Uggghhh." I moaned. My head was hurting like crap. I finally forced myself up in a sitting position, and slowly opened my eyes.

To my surprise, I was in my room, in my training clothes.

"What the?" I thought. But stopped to gag at the horrible taste in my mouth. It tasted of garlic, and an overdose of cologne. I reached over beside me and grabbed the glass of water, finally ridding myself of the terrible taste.

_Ok. Back to business. How did I get in my room, why am I in my training clothes…and what was that awful taste?_ I thought fanning my tongue for good measure.

_Hmmmmmm. Last I remember I was at the dojo with Eddie and Jerry…_ I thought trying to remember earlier today.

I grabbed my phone off of my desk, and called a person I could trust with these crazy events.

I waited for a minute before the other end picked up.

"Hello?" they asked.

"Jack!" I exclaimed "Thank goodness. I need your help. Earlier today I walked into the dojo, and began training, then Jerry was being Jerry, and then, the next thing I know, I wake up in my bed! Can you explain to me what happened?"

There was a pause before he finally answered.

"Sorry. But, I don't know what you're talking about. Try asking your boyfriend I'm sure he'd no. Now I gotta go! Bye!" with that he hung up.

I stood there a little shocked_. How can he __**not**__ know what's going on? And boyfriend? I-I thought….I liked Jack? _I was so confused. So I called the person I could trust _with logic._

I waited another minute. Until the other end finally picked up.

"Hello?" they said.

"Milton! I-"

"Kim!" he interrupted. "You're awake!" he said excitedly.

"Yes. Yes. I'm awake. Can you please tell me what happened? One moment, I'm in the dojo, cleaning uo something Jerry broke, then I'm in my bed? Please explain."

"Where do I even start….."

Milton took about 10 minutes explaining to Kim, her and Jerry's so called 'weird' behavior, Jack storming off, and when he told her about the kiss between her and Jerry, she about yelled her vocal chords to death.

"WHAT! JERRY AND I KISSED? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I WOULD NEVER, **EVER** KISS JERRY!" she screamed into the phone.

"Kim calm down, and let me finish!" Milton exclaimed, scared of her tone of voice.

She just huffed and let him continue. "Me and Eddie were in the park, when Julie called and said the two of you just plain passed out."

Kim's jaw dropped in shock and confusion. _How did I just pass out? And since when am I hooked up with Jerry?_ She thought. _Is that who Jack thought was my boyfriend?_

"Kim? Do you really not remember any of this?" Milton asked cautiously.

Kim paused for a minute to think. _I think I'd remember kissing a guy like Jerry! I mean ewww!_ She thought, but just sighed. "No, I don't." she heard Milton sigh in confusion on the other line. "Ok, thanks. I'll have Julie come check on you later. Eddie's checking on Jerry right now. I gotta go. I hope you feel better." I said bye and hung up the phone.

What was going on?

**Milton POV **

I just hung up the phone with Kim. I'm glad she's ok. That whole passing out thing really gave me freight. But my brain just kept whirling. Why did they black out? How come they don't remember anything? What's with everybody's weird behavior? And why is Jack with Donna Tobin? I felt like pulling my hair out.

I went to Jerry's house to check up on him. I walked up and knocked on his door. His mom answered with a warm smile. "Hola Milton! Thank you so much for coming. I've been so worried about my poor baby. Eddie's upstairs with him now, so go ahead, 2nd door on your left.

I just smiled back. "It's no problem Mrs. Martinez, I'm just glad he's ok." With that I was up the stairs and in Jerry's room. When I got there I found Eddie and Jerry sitting on Jerry's bed.

"Hey. How ya feeling bud?" I asked Jerry as I sat in a chair across from them.

"Ay. My head and jaw hurts a bunch. Eddie started to tell me what happened, then you walked in." he said rubbing the back of his head.

"What has he told you so far?" I asked hesitantly.

"Me and Kim acting weird, Jack's explosion, and him punching me in the face." Jerry said now rubbing his bruised jaw.

"Well the last thing that happened, was you and Kim kissing, and then passing out." I said, a little disgusted.

Jerry's eyes practically popped out of his head. "Me and Kim KISSED?" Jerry said standing up really fast. "B-But I thought she liked Jack?" I gave Eddie a knowing glance.

"So did we. And I think Jack. Or else he wouldn't have blown up like that, or punched his best friend in the face." I said.

"So she likes the Jarry.." he said smirking and puffing his shirt. I just smacked him in the back of the head. An annoyed look became a confused one.

"Man. Everything's so messed up. I'm confused…" Jerry started.

"That's a first." Eddie scoffed sarcastically. I nudged him in the side.

"Well, you just get some rest. Come on Eddie. We're going to get to the bottom of all this." I said motioning for the two of us to leave.

We left the Martinez residence and headed towards the mall…..

**A/N: Finally chapter up! Might be a little short. Sorry been so long since update. Busy with my BTR story, and school projects that they gave me right when I get back from Christmas break! Ugghhh! Well thanks! Review, Please and thank you!**


	7. Author's Note

Hey guys! *Rubs neck nervously* How you been? Hehe heh….

Um yeah so your probably all wondering, wtf? Where's the next chapter? Well you see I'm having a bit of writers block. And it's killing me!

I'm like 'OMG everyone's going to hate me cause I haven't updated! Gahhhhh!'

Well having many more ideas pop into my head (That aren't kickin it) I gotta write 'em down and post em.

Please don't kill me! I feel terrible for not updating! But I will have it up as soon as I'm cured. So please keep ur eyes peeled for the next chapter!

~Thanks!~

Sincerely,

BlueberryNinja


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Wooo! 'Nother chapter! Yeah. Still going with the flow seeing here it takes me. This chapter will be mostly in Milton POV. I know I owe you guys so I'm trying to update quickly. Plus I'm shooting for 100 reviews so wooo! Let's do this.**

**Milton POV**

"Hey, guys! Wait up!" I heard someone yell behind me. I turned around to Jerry trying to catch up with us. Running at full speed.

We stopped and turned around as he caught up with us. "Jerry! What are you doing out of bed! You should be resting!" I scolded him.

"Nah man. Nothing can pin down the Jerry! Plus I want to figure this thing out with you. And settle some stuff." He said smirking. Yes because he'll be soooo much help in a situation like this.

"Aw, Milton just let him come. I'm sure he won't cause, that much trouble." Eddie debated. I rolled my eyes. Yeah because Jerry is never any trouble.

"Fine. But just don't stress yourself too much. Ok?" I asked. He just nodded. Probably not hearing a word I said.

We then entered the mall gates headed towards the Bobby Wasabi dojo, when we got there, I saw the last person I wanted to see there. Kim.

"Kim!" I yelled across to her. She looked up and looked relieved. "Oh, Milton. Thank goodness. Finally, you can explain some of this craziness to me."

"Kim! What are you doing out of bed? You should be resting!" I exclaimed. Jeez does anybody listen to me? She just rolled her eyes at me.

"Milton, relax I'll be fine. Plus, I gotta find out what happened to me!" she exclaimed. I was about to speak but Jerry beat me to it stepping in front of me.

"I'll tell you what's going on. You're in love with 'the Jerry'" he said puffing his shirt and smirking. I just rolled my eyes and face palmed. Oh no.

Kim made a gagging face. "Jerry, oh that's gross. Not a in a million years sorry Jerry." She said chuckling at the end in sarcasm.

"Oh come one Kim. Just one kiss'll prove it." He mocked as he leaned in. She just stepped back causing him to fall. "No way! Jerry, I am not in love with you!" she said before walking off. Probably to get away from him.

"Kim wait. You're in love with me." Jerry yelled running after her. Idiot. I just chuckled and shook my head. "Come on Eddie." I said as we continued towards the dojo.

When were inside we went to the locker rooms and got changed into the clothes I always knew I would need someday.

When we came out we were wearing plaid, tan detective jackets, with hats and magnifying glasses. If we're going to investigate stuff we had to look the part right?

"Ok, Eddie. So when do you think all of this stuff had started?" I asked him.

"Well, it all started when Kim and Jerry entered the dojo. They were doing training as usual, when they just acted all weird and awkwardly lovey." He made a disgusted face.

"Ok, I still don't understand how someone shifts moods so quickly. It just doesn't make sense." Milton said while pacing.

"Did they get hit in the head or something?" Eddie asked me. I turned around to give him a knowing look, but it turns out he was serious.

"Well it's possible, they could've hit their heads before and the pian could've caught up with them causing them to come crashing down." I thought.

Even if it was the most logical answer we had at the moment, it just didn't seem right.

"We also gotta find out what's up with Jack." Eddie said making another disgusted face. A light bulb went off in my head!

"Eddie! That's it! You're a genius!" I shouted.

"Finally someone notices!" he exclaimed I rolled my eyes and grabbed his arm as I dragged him out the dojo.

Jack has a lot of questions to answer

**Kim POV**

I almost broke into a run as I tried to get away from Jerry. Me in love with him? Gag central! Not even in his dreams!

Finally I did break into a run as he chased me out of the mall and into the park. He cornered me in the flower garden.

When he came closer to me I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

"AY chica! Again? Really?" he exclaimed as he slowly got up in pain.

"Well, I had to do something to get you away from me!" I exclaimed. "And until we get this all this craziness figured out, get one thing straight. I will never be in love with you!" I emphasized and began walking away.

"Ok, deny it now. But soon you'll come to realize." Jerry said smirking and walking away. I had barely heard.

**Milton POV**

"Jack got really mad at them earlier right?" I asked Eddie hurriedly.

"Yeah…" he said nervously at my excitement. Well he would be too if he thought of what I had.

"Well then, he must know what's going on with them right….?" I asked twirling my fingers for emphasis. Sometimes Eddie can be a bit slow on things.

He just put his hand to his chin and started to think really hard. I just rolled my eyes.

"We have to ask Jack if he knows why Kim and Jerry were acting weird!" I exclaimed impatiently.

"Ohhhhhh." He said finally getting it. Like I said, really slow.

Just the Jack walked into the dojo. Just our luck.

"Hey Eddie and Milton…." He said nervously as he saw what we were wearing.

"What it's what detectives wear!" I exclaimed posing. Eddie did as well, but I looked better.

"Okaaay….hey have you guys seen-"

"Kim and Jerry? Yeah we just did. But we got ask you some questions about them first." I said interrupting him.

"Okkaaay, sure." He said as we sat down on the bench.

"Well have you noticed Jerry and Kim acting differently lately?" I asked suspiciously, whipping out my notepad and pen.

"Um kinda. I mean they are dating now, so aren't they going to act a little weird?" he asked.

"Well no. They aren't dating, it was some weird behavior that caused them to act like that and we're trying to figure out why." I explained.

**Jack POV**

Ok. Why is Milton asking me these questions? I asked myself. I at first was calm but then became angry on the spot.

"Well I don't know ok! It's none of my business what those two decide to do in their lives! They can do what they want, what do I care?" I shouted. Why was I so mad again.

"I'm outta here." I exclaimed as I grabbed my water bottle and hurried out.

Why was I so mad? I just feel angry and upset and infuriated but I can't explain why. I was walking my heads clouded with thoughts until I heard someone call my name.

"Oh, Jackie!" Ok almost my name. I looked up to see Donna Tobin run toward me and kiss me. I felt some of my anger flow away. This was weird I gotta figure this out.

"Hi Jackie! Sorry I had to be gone so long, I was busy doing other stuff." She said sweetly as she grabbed my arm and began dragging me away.

"Uh, wha? Oh! Y-yeah that's ok." I stumbled not really listening to her. As we were walking out of the park, I turned my head to see Kim with a confused and slightly hurt expression on her face. But why?

I am so confused. But Donna just kissed me again, and it felt some-what right.

Milton POV

Eddie and I just stood there as we stared after Jack and Donna after Jack's sudden outburst.

"Okay, so Jack's acting weird also." Eddie finally spoke up. You got that right.

"Suddenly Kim came bursting through the doors. Not angrily just bursting through the doors.

"Hey guys what's going on with Jack?" she said with a straight face. But I thought I could see a hint of hurt in her eyes.

I knew she obviously liked Jack, so I knew this obviously hurt her a little. I'll tease them about it later. I just gotta figure out all this weirdness now.

"I mean one day he's fine and talking to me. The next he's a little distant and in love with Donna Tobin.

At that moment about 1,000 tiny light bulbs went off in my head

"That's it!"

**A/N: That's it for now! Gonna update soon I promise. c ya! R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Wow I am not good at keeping promises. It's been forever since I updated! Well, here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER too! I really hope you guys enjoyed it enjoy and review!**

**Milton POV**

"What is it Milton?" Kim asked anxiously.

"Weird behavior, very sudden, anger outburst, LOVE! I know why you were all acting weird". I said triumphantly crossing my arms.

There was no doubt this was the answer, besides Jack would never go for someone like Donna. And Jerry and Kim? The thought still gives me night mares.

I could almost see the light bulb go on above Kim's head as she processed my theory.

"Milton you're a genius!" Kim exclaimed.

"Well, I try." I said.

"Well, what do we do now then?" Eddie asked curiously. "Yeah, should I uh, hit Jack over the head or something?" Jerry mused.

"No. But I'll definitely hit you." Kim warned, sending a glare Jerry's way. And Jerry, in turn, proceeded to hide behind Eddie.

I rolled myeyes. "Well Donna has Jack under a love potion right? So our teacher, said that to wake someone up from it we have to snap him out of it with something shocking!" he exclaimed.

Everyone's face seemed to light up with realization. "So I repeat," Jerry started. "I should slap him over the head or something?"

Without any warning Kim came up immediately and gave a good slap to the back of Jerry's head. "Ay!" Jerry exclaimed. "You need to stop doing that!"

Kim just rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So what should we do to shock him, Milton? She asked. I thought for a moment. "I'm not completely sure. But what I do know is that any of the side effects could be taking place at any moment. And knowing Donna, I know she'll do something and take advantage of that." I explained.

Kim's eyes widened and she started to panic. "What? Then Jack's in huge trouble. He's probably with her right now! We need to hurry! Milton, Eddie. Where was the last place you saw Jack?"

"Um, he just stormed out of the dojo, he was seriously angry. It just came out of nowhere…wait, that's one of the side effects!" I realized.

"Well we gotta find him!" Kim exclaimed. "Let's go!" We all ran out of the dojo. I really hope we find Jack soon.

**Kim POV**

I hope we find Jack soon. I can't bear the thought of him and Donna Tobin together, let alone the fact that it's against his own will. Not to forget the fact that I have the biggest crush on Jack that's humanly possible, I just wish I had told him sooner.

I began to pick up speed as the thoughts of Donna manipulating him began to run through my head. We need to find him, and soon.

We looked all over the park and couldn't find either of them anywhere.

"Where could they have gone?" I asked.

"Well we did see them in the park at one point." Eddie pointed out.

"Well then we go and check there!" I decided and we began heading towards the park.

It took a little while but we finally reached the park and we began to look all over for Jack. I could feel my heart beating faster as we were running out of places he could be. After a while we all met back to the center of the park.

"Did any of you find him?" I asked impatiently.

They all shook their heads and my heart dropped. Where could he be? This just isn't fair. How could one day in chemistry cause so much chaos?

"Yeah there really isn't much here. Some kids + Frisbee, people walking their dogs, an unconscious Jack, that elderly couple on the bench, those landscapers…" Jerry rang on.

"Wait! Jerry you said an unconscious Jack! That's him!" Milton pointed out to behind Jerry. And likely enough, there was Jack, unconscious and leaning up against a large tree behind Jerry.

"Jack!" The group shouted in unison and began to make their way towards him when something stopped them dead in their tracks.

It was Donna Tobin. She kneeled beside Jack with a smirk playing on her face. Shed had a weird looking water bottle in her hand and began to tilt Jack's unconscious head upwards and began to slowly guide the liquid down his throat.

I let out a deep growl from the back of my throat and began running faster than I ever had towards them.

"Let him go Donna!" I screamed. Donna's head snapped up and look of fear flashed across her face and dropped the bottle before backing up as I angrily stomped towards her.

"Kim! Come on we have to make sure Jack is okay!" I heard Milton call behind me. I glared at Donna before turning around and ran and kneeled beside Jack.

"…So hitting him over the head still isn't a good idea?" Jerry asked after a moment of silence. I made sure to give him a really hard smack for that one.

All of the sudden we heard a groan and Jack's eyes began to flutter. I looked down biting my lip hoping that he was okay and everything would now go back to normal.

"Jack? Jack are you okay?" I asked. He looked at me for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah…why wouldn't I be?" he asked hesitantly. I smiled, I think things were finally gonna go back to normal.

"Well Donna-"

"Donna!" Jack cut me off before scrambling to get up. "Where is she?"

"Why do you need to see her?" I asked cautiously.

"Well she's my girlfriend, duh." And that was the moment my heart shattered.

"It was that water bottle right before we came." Milton whispered in my ear.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend, duh." Donna sauntered up next to Jack, sending me an evil smirk. Jack smiled innocently at her and she just batted her stupid fat eyelashes at him.

"Jackie! You're finally awake!" she exclaimed and went to give him a big kiss. He pulled back and looked at her confused.

"Yeah. Why would I not be-"

"Oh you just fell asleep!" she covered quickly.

"Oh okay." He responded. "So guys-"

"Jackie, we have to go. You can hang out with your friends later." Donna insisted as she tugged on Jack's arm. The little rat.

"But why can't-"

"You love me don't you?" she asked all innocent like. God she's so fake.

Jack seemed to hesitate for a minute. "Y-yeah. I do."

"Then let's go!" she squealed. "Bye Kim!" she mocked as she began to tug Jack in the opposite direction.

"Wait Jack!" I exclaimed grabbing his other arm and pulling him back.

"She's got you under a love potion! Like the one we learned about in chemistry! She's given it to you like 3 times today! It's the reason you_ think_ you're in love with her. She's only making you _think_ that you do. It's also the reason I, for some insane-gross reason, was in love with Jerry for a short amount of time. I would never go out with Jerry!" I exclaimed.

"Hey!" Jerry protested.

I sent him a glare telling him this was not the time.

Jack's eyebrows were knit together in confusion. "What? Love potion? Kim those things don't really work or exist. I know we're just friends but I'm in love with Donna and you're going to have to except that." He stated firmly.

"No! You don't actually love her! You kind of hate her really! She's just manipulated you Jack! You have to snap out of it!" I cried.

"Kim! That is enough! Stop it! You're making a fool of yourself. I have no idea what's wrong with you. The hard truth is I'm in love with Donna and I have no problem if you have feelings for Jerry. But you need to accept the fact that there's no magic potion or any reason why I should doubt the feelings I have for her. Now this is the last time I want to hear about any of this! Come on, I could expect this from like Jerry or Eddie but you? Come on. Goodbye Kim."

"But Jack-"

"Goodbye. Kim." He stated firmly and I could feel the tears prick the corners of my eyes, but they never fell. I didn't want to humiliate myself even more.

Eddie looked panicked. "Come on Milton! You said he needs something shocking! What do we do that's shocking!" he insisted.

"I don't know! I'm trying to think of something!" Milton exclaimed.

"How many times do I have to tell you guys? A good hit to his noggin will get him right!" Jerry yelled. The 3 of them then began bickering, driving me crazy.

Shocking, huh? Well Jack, let's do this, I thought. Without warning I began running towards Jack and Donna and grabbed Jack's arm and forcing him to turn around.

"Ki-"but the rest of his words were cut off as I crashed my lips to his. I could tell he was surprised at first. I know Donna was, I could hear her screams in the background. Then again her screaming sounded a lot like a small dog barking.

I pulled back a few seconds later to see Jack with a dazed look on his face. I bit my lip in anticipation hoping what I did, didn't mean I just humiliated myself even further.

I could then see his eyes re-focus on me and he shook his head a little.

"Kim." He whispered me name as if an unspoken apology.

"Jack." I smiled.

He then frowned, his eyebrows furrowed in anger and he swiveled around. "Donna." He growled.

She smiled sheepishly and slowly began to back away. "Jack! How are you? I'd love to stay but I-"and with that she began racing down the path and out of the park. I was about to go after her but Jack put out and arm to stop me.

"Let her go, she's not worth it." He sighed angrily.

"So," he turned to me with a smirk, his mood completely different than it was 2 seconds ago. "I'm piecing together that, that kiss means you like me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Cause I knew you had a crush on me."

I rolled my eyes and sighed, confession time. "Yes, Jack. I do have a crush on you. I have since we first met. And it just grew as we became close friends and…I don't know. Seeing you with Donna just made something, snap." I explained as I felt the heat rising to my cheeks.

He smiled and took my hand, interlocking our fingers. "That's good. Cause I've kinda had this really big crush on you too Kim."

I smiled and knew that my cheeks bust be bright red.

He then leaned in to kiss me again.

And everything was just finally in perfect bliss.

**A/N: So since I suck more than anything at updating I'm gonna set a time limit for myself next time I'm working on a story.**

**I know I kept you guys waiting for way too long but I really do hope that you guys enjoyed this story as much as I did! **

**Thank you all so much for reading it and leaving such nice and wonderful reviews I really do appreciate it a lot. Another thank you to the few people who sent me messages to get off my butt and just finish it already! You are much appreciated as well.**

**Again thanks so much and I'll see you guys next time! R&R!**


End file.
